Pokemon ranger: The haunted mansion
by RangerHaruka
Summary: Our fellow rangers, hear a rumor about a haunted mansion and they decide to check it out, but little do they know that there's a monster in the house planning on killing every person who sets foot in the house. Will they be able to escape, or will they all die? Read to find out!
1. The haunted mansion

Pokemon Ranger and the Haunted Mansion

Chapter 1

Me: this feels strangely odd, writing on Fanfiction again 3

Prussia: Kesesesese

Me: lol yup Prussia's the disclaimer because... well Germany thought it was boring.. and japan refused.. Italy went to make pasta and uh.. yeah

Keith: wait I thought this was Pokemon not Hetalia!

Me: Yeah but I felt like putting prussia in as the disclaimer because he's awesome like that C:

Kellyn: whatever let's get the this started with

me: this is like Ao Oni but different plot

Kate: im confused O_O

me: whatever the characters are as follows:

kate, Kellyn, Keith, Solana, Ben, Summer, Lunick, and My OC Chocolate

Prussia: BOO!

Me: AHH what? Do NOT scare me like that or i'll kill you *eye twitch*

Prussia: ok, Haruka doesn't own anything used in the story except her OC's ... just don't kill me ._.

Keith: im hungry -_-"

* * *

Setting: Pokemon ranger HQ, Almia

Author's P.O.V throughout the whole story

Kate was walking with Ben talking about random shit, when She heard someone talking

"wait, i'll be right back" Kate said and hurried of to where the voices were coming from,

"so i heard that there was a mansion in the Vien forest, no one knows who it belongs to or how long it's been there but rumors said that it was haunted " A girl said

"i don't believe it but i heard that anyone who goes in the mansion can't come out ever again" another girl said to the first girl

"haha but i went to vien forest to look and i couldn't find it, i guess it's not real" the first girl said, they giggled and walked away

_A Haunted Mansion? Kate thought, sounds interesting, maybe i should tell Ben about it._

Kate Hurried to tell Ben about the haunted mansion in Vien Forest.

"Ben! guess what?" Kate said, she looked pretty exited about something.

"yeah, what is it Kate" Ben responded.

"I heard that there is a Haunted mansion in Vien forest, maybe we should go check it out! You know to see if it's really haunted." Kate said

"A H-haunted mansion?" Ben said shaking, "oh m-maybe we shouldn't go, like we could get trapped in there and never escape"

"Oh are you scared" Kate said teasing him, "then I guess i'll go by myself"

"N-no wait" Ben said, "maybe we should tell the others about the mansion, you know so they can explore too?"

"okay i'll go tell solana and lunick, you go tell keith and Summer" Kate said

"what about Kellyn?" Ben said

"oh him, he's scared of ghosts and haunted mansions, and he said he had a really important mission or something like that" Kate said, she ran off to tell solana and lunick

_Oh great how'd I get into this, Ben thought, now I have to find this so called "Haunted mansion" in Vein forest, what if we never come out, what if we stay there trapped forever... N-no, he shook his head, i have to think positive, maybe the mansion isn't haunted after all, and he ran to tell Keith and Summer of the Haunted mansion._

**WITH KATE**

"Hey Solana, Lunick!" Kate yelled, she ran over to Solana and Lunick who were having some ice cream

"yeah, this better not be another one of those pranks" Solana said finishing her ice cream.

"Oh it's not, I heard this rumor that there's a Haunted mansion in vein forest. Maybe we should go investigate, I told Ben, and he went to tell Keith and Summer" Kate said, she talked so quickly that solana couldn't understand her

Kate explained it to her another time. "Oh a Haunted mansion you say, well I never saw one when I was there the last time" Solana said.

"Yeah me neither" Lunick said, "but it sounds cool, we should go and see if it's haunted"

"I don't think it's such a good idea..." Solana said (solana's obviously the smarter one here XD)

"Oh come on don't be a scardy cat solana" Lunick said teasingly

"Scardy cat!" Solana shouted, "I-I'm not a scardy cat, at least I didn't push SOMEONE off a treetop"

"oh are you still mad about me pushing you off a tree" Lunick said getting ready to run for his life

"come on guys, it'll be fun!" Kate said excitedly, "and if it is haunted, we have our pokemon that can teleport us back here"

"well, i guess there's nothing wrong with doing a little exploring in the vein forest" Solana said, her anger vanished, "ok, i'll go"

"so will I" Lunick said, "but we'll need food and shelter and water and more food and uh... oh yeah ice cream!"

"How long do you think we'll be in the woods!" solana said starting to get annoyed

"yeah, but it's better then going in without anything" Lunick said laughing nervously

**WITH BEN**

"Hey, Summer!" Ben shouted

Summer was working on her science project for mr. czechiskjea's class (yeah i got bored), "ugh what the heck do you want now Ben" she said finishing the paper she was working on

_Ben told her about the Haunted Mansion in Vein forest_

"OH Awesome there's a mansion in vein forest, that's like so awesome dude!" Keith shouted, he ran over to Summer and Ben

"oh keith i guess you're here" Ben said

"HAUNTED? you say? I'M IN, i so want to see those ghosts, so then i could prove to Mr. Czechiskjea that ghosts ARE real" Summer said, "and THEN i could MAKE HIM change my grade on that project from a F to an A"

"Ok" Ben said, having no idea of what the fuck summer was talking about

"HAHAHA IM IN because I want to see the ghosts, i wonder what it's like to be dead?" Keith said randomly

_Setting: AT LUNCH, everyone's together_

"Hey guys, i bought some stuff" Lunick said, he handed us some bookbags, "it's got clothing and food, water and weapons"

"w-where did you get this from" Solana said looking inside the bookbag

"oh from that dude that sells stuff down my street" Lunick said

"weapons? what do we need weapons for?" Summer asked

"oh it's for if we get attacked or something" Lunick said "i got different weapons for everyone"

"oh cool i got a gun, fuck yeah!" Keith said holding up the pistol

"be careful with that thing!" Kate said

"haha don't worry it's not loaded" Keith said

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Setting: Vein forest**

"Well here we are" Kate said as she got a bottle of water from her bookbag, "now to see if this mansion is really haunted"

"maybe we should wait for solana and summer" Ben said sitting down on a rock

"ok so while we're waiting, why didn't you guys invite Kellyn and Choco?" Lunick said puzzeled

"oh, he's on a important mission" Kate said, "and so is choco"

"oh.. ok" Lunick said... "geez, where are those guys we've been waiting for like hours now"

"it's only been about a minute" Keith said -_-'

_21 minutes later_

"Ok that's it we are going in, im tired of waiting" Kate said going to the front door

"WAIT! WAIT!" a couple of voices shouted from the forest

"oh finally you guys decide to arrive, do you know how long we've been waiting, geez you guys take up too much time on your makeup and shit" Keith said

"oh we were just discussing over some issues, that's all ^_^"" Summer said, "and solana's the only one who wears make-up ...idiot"

"Now can we go in?" Lunick said impatiently

"yea" everyone said. Kate opened the front door, the inside of the mansion didn't look dirty at all, it looked pretty clean to be abandoned. Everyone went in cautiously, even though the mansion seemed pretty nice in the inside, there was this eerie feeling flowing throughout the place.

"it feels like.. we are being ... watched or something of that sort?" Solana said looking around the mansion

"This sure is a big house, maybe we should split up into groups and explore" Lunick said (yeah great idea lunick, first thing you should do in a haunted mansion is split up XD)

"huh?" Summer said, She picked up a piece of paper of the floor, "it looks like a map?" she said

"A map" Kate said, "wow this place is so big that it needs a map"

"h-hey can we go now" Ben said shaking tremendously

"whats the matter ben, you scared?" Summer said teasingly

_The sound of a broken plate is heard in the distance, everyone jumps at the noise_

"L-look we should really go now, we know the mansion isn't haunted r-right?" Ben said shaking even more

"oh don't be silly, there can't possibly be any ghosts in here, where's your common sense Ben?" Summer said shaking him

"i'll go check out what that noise was" Kate said, she started out towards the kitchen

"I'll go with you" Keith said, he followed Kate

"B-Be careful" Ben said

**WITH KATE and KEITH**

"huh?" Kate said, "it looks like it was just a broken plate", she picked up a piece of the plate and put it in her bookbag, "it could be useful somehow"

"oh looks like there isn't anything here" Keith said, "by the way, i have a gun and lunick told us that we could use different weapons, what's yours?"

"oh what a silly question" Kate said, "it's this katana" She pulled out a sword, "it's a japanese sword, it's extremely sharp and can cut through steel"

"wow" keith said, "hey maybe we should check out this door" Keith pointed at the door and tried opening it but it was closed

"looks like whoever lived in here didn't forget to close to doors.. i wonder where the key is?" Kate said puzzled at the thought

"lets go back to the others now, we should inform them that the noise was the broken plate" Keith said

_Sounds of punching and kicking is heard, and someone screams_

"w-what's that" Kate said, "maybe we should go check it out". Keith and Kate ran over to where the others were but no one was there

"Th-ey're g-gone" Kate said, "i wonder where they could be"

"is it possible that they got scared by the ghosts? or something like that" Keith said

"i dunno i would guess that they would leave here wouldn't they?" Kate said going for the front door.. "ugh it's closed!" She said

"What! but when we came in, the door was open" Keith said, he tried shooting at the door but it didn't work, "great looks like we're stuck in this house"

"c'mon the person who live here must have put a key somewhere" Kate said, "the door was open and therefore the person didn't lock it and left the key somewhere in the house, so we'll just have to find it"

"for now let's look for the others, if they didn't leave the house then maybe they ran somewhere in here" Kate said

"oh..." Keith said, his eyes opened, his jaw dropped, "b-behind y-you"

"..." kate only shivered and looked behind her, behind her was a strange creature indeed it looked like an alien only it was twice as big as her and keith put together..

Keith and Kate only stood there in silence waiting for the creature to do something, the creature then left and went out a door

"w-what was that" Kate said still shivering

"I I-dunno but it went into that door, maybe it's trying to tell us something" Keith said, he went to open the door that the creature went into but it was locked... "looks like we'll have to go somewhere else"

"alright, somethings telling me that we'll have to look upstairs" Kate said, she started up the stairs

**2ND FLOOR**

"okay, let's check this door first" Keith said, he opened the door and went inside

"huh?" Kate said, "looks like there's nothing here..."

"right, we should go check some other doors" Keith said as they walked out the door and opened another door, "this one's closed..."

"maybe this one i'll open" Kate said, she opened a door and went inside to find a whip on a bed, "what's Solana's whip doing here?"

Kate picked the whip up and went back to meet Keith in the hallway.

"I found Solana's whip!" Kate said, "maybe solana's here somewhere and locked the door?"

"I dunno but there's something suspicious about the first door we checked," Keith said, "remember there was a green curtain in there, it seems as if somethings back there"

"i guess we could go check it out" Kate said, They went to the first door they checked.

"Ok, i'll open the curtain" Kate said, She opened the curtain and behind the curtain was ... Solana?

Solana was holding her knees and shaking, she seemed stunned and when they tried talking to her she didn't respond.

"Maybe we should get her a drink, so she can calm down a bit" Kate said, "here" She said holding a bottle of water to solana

"T-thanks" Solana said, and she drank the water slowly, "s-sorry for falling apart like that, i feel better now"

"glad you're better" Keith said with a smile, "by the way have you seen the others"

"I-I'm not sure... well Me and Lunick ran for our lives and we went in different directions.." Solana said drinking the last of the water, "I'm not sure about summer, and ben though... Summer used her psychic power to escape while Ben clung on to her, i dunno where they are"

"I see... so we'll have to find lunick now" Kate said, "by the way I found your whip" she handed the whip back to solana

"T-thanks, that's my weapon that lunick had in the bookbag" Solana explained

"Ok, we'll try to find Lunick, and maybe summer and ben if we can find them too" Kate said grabbing her bookbag and heading out the door, "Keith you going?"

"Oh yeah one second" Keith said, he turned to solana "we'll be back just try to get some rest, ok?"

"By the way i found this Key, it may be of some use to you" Solana said as she gave Keith the key, "thanks" Keith said and ran out to meet Kate

"Oh hey lets find, Lunick now" Kate said, but Keith stopped her, "wait, Solana gave me this key, I'm pretty sure it opens some door"

"oh hey that's the same key that's on the map," Kate said taking out the map, "it says... it opens the library on the first floor?"

"alright i'll go check that out and you go find Lunick" Keith said starting towards the stairs

"alright" Kate said

**WITH KEITH**

**FIRST FLOOR**

"Huh? Maybe it's this door" Keith said, he put in the Key, the Key stuck fast but it managed to open the door, "ok i guess i can explore this place"

_Keith felt an eerie feeling throughout the place..._

"T-the monster again" Keith said, he progressed through the library but found no ghost, "guess i'd better get out of here"

_The monster appeared again and was chasing Keith around the library_

"I guess i'll have to fight this thing" Keith said as he grabbed his gun, he shooted a few bullets with his eyes closed, once he opened them the monster was gone... "huh? weird" he tried opening the door

"Oh great i forgot the Key, i think i dropped it somewhere" Keith said he started looking around and finally found the key near a desk, the monster appeared again and started chasing him, Keith was able to open the door and escape

"oh that was scary..." He said gasping for air, "what on earth was that thing?, but whatever i managed to register it in my syler"

_Creature undefined, the Styler said_

"Wait what do you mean undefined? it's not a pokemon?" Keith said

_Oh great that creature's not a pokemon, he thought, so it must be... human? no it's too tall to be a human and it's too alien like, maybe researchers haven't discovered it yet.. no i can't think silly things now... maybe i should check the library again to make sure the monster is gone_

Keith opened the library door again, and wandered through the library to find a key on a desk... "a key?" He said, "if i remember right there wasn't a Key the last time I went here" he picked up the key and put it in his bookbag.

_Ok time to go back to kate, he thought and he went up the stairs_

**2ND FLOOR**

"Hey Kate, did you manage to find Lunick yet" Keith said, "By the way I found a Key"

"sorry, i couldn't find lunick.." She said, "ok let's see what door this key opens" she brought out the map.. "looks like... the bedroom on this floor?"

"maybe we should check it out" Keith said. "No it doesn't sound too important, let's leave it for later" Kate said, "lets go see Solana for now"

"sure," Keith said, they went into the door and instead of the green curtain, there was a iron door standing there

"an iron door?" Kate said, "the last time i checked there was a green curtain"

"maybe Solana built it?" Keith said.. "whatever, let's leave her alone and find lunick now"

"alright i tried every door on this floor but it seemed like they were all locked except for the one that solana is in and the one next to it" Kate said, they left the room and returned to the hallway

"Let's check out the bedroom now" Keith said heading towards the door, he inserted the key and opened the door, "L-Lunick?"

"huh?" Kate said, she hurried over to the bedroom and found Lunick shaking

"Lunick! LUNICK! Keith to Lunick are you there?" Keith said going over to lunick

"Huh? OH Kate, Keith you don't know how happy I am that i found you!" Lunick said getting up, "you see .. that thing.. it followed me to here but i locked the door and it couldn't get in"

"maybe we should do the same" Kate said, she closed and locked the door, "what.. thing?"

"you remember that monster we saw when we came here" Keith said

"oh yeah... that THING" Kate said, "I think it thinks that we're intruders and it's trying to kill us..?"

"yeah what the hell is that thing?" Lunick said, "and where are the others"

"Solana's safe, we don't know about summer and Ben yet" Kate said, "we don't know exactly what that thing is.. it may be extraterrestrial"

"extra-what?" Keith said puzzeled over the strange word

"it means out of this earth, something from space exactly" She said, "like Deoxys, except this thing looks nothing like deoxys"

"Oh yeah this reminds me i tried to capture it with my styler to get some Data on it, but it said it was undefined" Keith said, "maybe it really is from space..."

"Yeah, but let's join up with Solana and find ben and summer and get the heck outta here" Lunick said getting up, "huh?"

"what's the matter" Kate said

"don't you feel sorta eerie... like something's coming towards us?" Lunick said

"yeah i feel it too, i felt like this aswell when the monster was chasing me in the library" Keith said

"i-i don't feel anything?" Kate said

There was a shadow under the door, it seemed like the monster was trying to open it, but the door was closed, it then left

"did it leave" Lunick said. "I think so?" Keith responded, "anyways let's get outta here" he opened the door and outside was...

"Oh sweet mother of mercy!" Kate exclaimed.

"i thought it was gone.." Keith said, "it seems smarter then we think"

"Then let's fight" Lunick said, he grabbed his sword, "you two flee and i'll distract it, don't worry i'll be fine!"

"maybe there's another way around it... cyndaquil!" kate said, "use smokescreen"

_Smoke filled the hallway, Kate, keith and Lunick managed to escape and reach the room where solana was.._

"that was close!" Keith said, "that was smart, using smokescreen like that"

"thanks, hehe sorry i couldn't let you get killed Lunick" Kate said, "maybe we could exchange weapons, that sword isn't sharp enough and im pretty fast so i'll be ok"

"ok" Lunick said, he traded his Sword for Kate's Katana.

"be careful, that things super sharp" Kate said, "anyways solana is behind that iron door, we don't know what she's doing back there"

"Hey Solana!" Lunick yelled, "what are you doing back there"

"huh? is that you lunick" solana's voice came from the iron door, "glad you're safe, oh and im done here so we can go now"

_Solana came out of the room_

"Solana, that room looks pretty narrow, aren't you clausterphobic?" Keith said

"you could say that ... but it's pretty big" Solana said, "what should we do now?"

"let's try to find Summer and Ben" Lunick said, "it's getting pretty late though, it's already 7PM"

"alright, let's check the 4th floor" Kate said, "i found a Key earlier, and it opens a room on the 4th floor, so let's check that out"

"okay, let's go" solana said

**4TH FLOOR**

"ok now which room does this thing open again?" Kate said, she opened the first door, "oh looks like it's this one"

_Everyone went inside the room, there was a normal layout and a lever with a sign next to it_

"A piece of paper huh?" Solana said, she picked up the piece of paper, "this is weird, hey guys look at this paper if found"

"it looks... weird it's just a bunch of rectangles" Keith said, "it looks like a hamburger somehow.."

"hey let's pull this lever" Lunick said, "it says down to hell, up to heaven, and middle to earth... better not pull it down then"

"oops" Kate said, she accidentaly pulled the lever downward, "oh oh"

_A baige couch moved aside and a hole appeared in the ground_

"huh? let's go down and see what we find!" Kate said, she started toward and fell down, the others did the same

"this looks nothing like hell" Keith said, the room was empty except for a white piano in the room

"A piano?" Kate said, "doesn't look very interesting..."

"yeah let's go to another room" Lunick said. They went out of the piano room, and entered a room parallel to it.

"huh? just a bunch of bookcases" Keith said, "we're never going to find ben and summer this way, the house is too big!"

"yeah, i agree. It's already 7:30PM we should rest somewhere.." Lunick exclaimed, "this house is strange.. my cellphone wont work"

"Yeah, it's weird that your watch works, and so does Keith's Styler" Kate said, "I don't know where we could sleep here, we'll need all of our energy tomorrow to find the others"

"they should be fine.. Summer can escape anytime with her psychic powers.. and Ben's pretty fast so he can run away from it easily" Solana said

"I think there's something up there" Keith said, he climbed the bookcase and held up a box, he opened it "hey look it's a key, Kate check the map to see what it opens"

"let's see... it says it opens the rooms on the 2nd floor" Kate said, "maybe we should check it out." everyone went back to the 2nd floor

**2ND FLOOR**

"let's open this door first" Kate said, she ran over to the door and opened it.. "there's a fireplace and dinner table in here"

"Ok let's spend the night there then" Keith said, he entered the room, "good thing that Lunick brought these bookbags with food and water in it"

"hahaha i knew we would be facing something dangerous in here afterall" Lunick said

"so you knew about the monster?" Solana said

"no, like we would be facing something, because my common sense told me that we couldn't just waltz in here and go back hahaha?" Lunick said laughing nervously

"yeah... -_-'" Solana said, she grabbed a match box from her bookbag and lit a fire in the fireplace

"ok then Lunick what time is it?" Keith asked

"it's 8PM" lunick said, he went over to the table and started unpacking some food, keith went over and helped him

"we're forgetting something?" Kate wondered, "Oh yeah, the door" she locked the door firmly. "ok the door is locked firmly and we have the key, but we shouldn't be too careless" Kate said, "i'll put down some sleeping bags"

_Some time passed_

"Hey can you guys explain again what happened when the monster attacked you when we got here" Keith said

"well, when the monster appeared we thought that it was a pokemon, but then when it started attacking us, it attacked Ben first but he managed to escape, summer cursed and then she vanished, i think she teleported. Me and Solana ran upstairs, and that's pretty much what happened" Lunick explained, "after that i don't know what happened to the thing"

"oh i see.." Kate said, "while i was looking for lunick, i tried to open a window to let some air in but it seems that their all closed, it looks like it's trapped us here"

"i wonder what the people back in the ranger union are thinking right now.." Solana said, she collapsed on her sleepingbag, you could see that she was exhausted.

"alright, let's get some sleep now" Kate said, slowly but steadily closing her eyes

"no, won't it be dangerous if we all sleep at the same time?" Keith said, "i think one of us needs to stay and watch if the monster breaks down the door"

"ok then i'll stay up, i'm used to staying up late" Lunick said, "and besides you two look exhausted and solana's already asleep"

"ok then, just be careful and wake us up if anything happens" Keith said, Lunick assured him that everything was under control, and so with that Kate feel asleep, and it took a while for Keith to fall asleep but he did anyways.

_about 7 hours later, at 3AM_

"wow it's really fun being alone~~" Lunick said, "besides those 3 really sound asleep, especially solana"

_I wonder if i'll be able to wake them up if the monster comes, cause they really sound asleep, maybe they won't wake up... or worse maybe the monster will kill us all here... no i HAVE to think positive, Lunick thought_

Lunick grabbed a pack of crackers and started eating, Minun cuddled against him. "Minun... i think i taught you thunder wave?" He said. Minun nodded it's head, "oh so i did teach you thunder wave, then that could be helpful, we could paralyze the enemy and have the upper hand"

"haha if i only had a computer here then i could upload my blog" Lunick said (lunick has facebook O.O)" and take photos of their sleeping faces XD it'll be hilarious.. if we ever get out of here that is"

An eerie feeling spread through the room, "huh? i feel cold, what the hell, the fire is still burning then why the heck am i cold" Lunick said, he looked at the door _I wonder if it's the monster that's making me feel cold? or the fact that this place is beyond weird 3_

_A shadow was underneath the door, and the sound of footsteps followed._

_Oh great it's the monster... well i guess i'll have to fight it, Lunick thought. _He went over to the door, "well..." Lunick opened the door and... (insert big dramatic pause here)

* * *

Me: well that's all i have MUWHAHAHA LOL

Kate: O_O AND WHAT HAPPEND?

me: me no reveal secret *eats chocolate bar*

kate: T_T

Kellyn: hey why wasn't i in here?

me: meh you'll be in the next chapter

Prussia: Kesesesese

Me: BTW go to google and type in Ao Oni Blue monster and the monster alien thingy will show up and that's what it looks like if you're wondering, it's pretty creepy if you look at it for a long time ._.

Choco: So me and kellyn will be in the next chapter, how LONG?

me: meh, about uh.. a day or so

kellyn: that's fast

me: yeah it took me like 4 hours or something to type and edit this, but i already have planned on what i will do with the next chapter

Keith: HEY im not stupid in this story C:

Lunick: i am ._. well kinda

me: it's a horror story idiots do you expect it to be funny

lunick: yes

me: *facepalm* and don't forget to comment or steve will haunt you forever XD

choco: who's steve

me: the monter thing

choco: oh ok XD

LATERS~


	2. The THING muwhahaha XD

Pokemon Ranger and the Haunted Mansion

Chapter 2

Me: Ok this is chapter 2

Kate: thanks for clarifying T_T'

Kellyn: i AM in this one right?

me: yups

Prussia: HAHAHA Haruka doesn't own anything used in the story except her OC's

me: good prussia *pets prussia*

others: O_O"

Me: btw we left off when lunick opened the door and all that but once you start reading this is going to be in a different place so don't get confused ;D

Choco: so it's basically not going to start in the same place as it ended

Me: yups :3 and wendy and sven appear in this chapter also

Kellyn: Ok then let's start

Prussia: kesesese~

* * *

**SETTING: VEIN FOREST**

**Author's P.O.V**

"wow it really is here" Choco exclaimed, "it doesn't look very interesting though.." she stared at the big mansion surrounded by trees

"if it really was haunted..." Kellyn began, "no that's just a superstition, anyways let's go in"

"Ok" Choco said, they opened the door, the walked cautiously inside the mansion. "It looks cleaner than i thought" Sven said

"rumors say that's it's Haunted" Wendy began, "that's why no one comes near this house, no wonder... it's so eerie"

"should we split up into groups and explore this place" Sven asked

"of course, me and choco will stay here on this floor, and you two go upstairs and check it out" Kellyn said

"ok, then if anything happens, give us a call" Wendy said starting up the stairs, Sven followed

"they're gone..." choco said, "huh? don't you feel kinda... cold?"

"what are you talking about" Kellyn asked

_An eerie feeling ran through the room, Suddenly the THING attacked Kellyn_

"W-what is that thing?" Choco said

"I don't know" he said, he had a bruise on his arm where the monster attacked him, "for now let's run"Kellyn said. Kellyn managed to dodge the THING's attacks and ran somewhere, and Choco ran into the kitchen where the thing followed her.

**WITH WENDY AND SVEN**

"C-can we go now?" Wendy asked

"what are you scared of ghosts?" Sven said laughing

"o-of course not idiot, it's just that this place is... well" Wendy said

"eerie and cold?" Sven said finishing her sentence, he started towards a door.

"h-hey where are you going?" Wendy said following him

"this room, it seems kinda suspicious" Sven said, "i cant help to have a suspicious feeling about this place"

"whatever i'll go check the 3rd floor, you stay here and see what you can find" Wendy said, she started out towards the stairs

"Be careful!" Sven yelled and sighed, _I wonder if this door is locked or something? He thought for a while, and decided to explore the rest of the floor and leave that room last._

**WITH WENDY**

Wendy entered the piano room, "there's something about this room that's bothering me.." she said, "i should check out some other rooms aswell and maybe the 4th floor too"

Wendy entered the room with a big red chair in it, "this chair reminds me of something? i dunno what it is though.." she said, "i've come all the way to the 4th floor.. maybe i should go back and meet up with Sven again"

She started towards the door and before she could grasp the knob, a scream was heard and the sound of someone running.

"oh wh-what was that?" Wendy said, "I should go meet up with Sven and check out that sound"

Wendy went down the stairs back to the 2nd floor

"huh? where's Sven" she said, "maybe he's checking out some doors? whatever i'll wait here then"

_20 minutes later_

"Okay where the hell is Sven? maybe he went downstairs?" wendy said and went down the stairs back to the first floor

"hello Sven?" Wendy said, "i should check the doors". Wendy checked all the doors but no Sven, then finally she arrived at the kitchen and saw Choco and some alien thingymajig attacking her

"Choco!" Wendy yelled, this caught the monsters attention and the monster punched her and sent her flying, "ugh..."

"don't worry i'm fine! this thing's a little tough to beat though" choco said, "now pikachu use thunderbolt"

_Pikachu attacked with a thunderbolt, it momentarily paralyzed the THING, but the thing ended up defeating pikachu_

"oh great.." Choco said backing up, "well.. i never thought i would die like this"

"I may be down but my staraptor can still fight!" wendy said getting up, "staraptor use aireal ace"

_Staraptor struck the THING with aireal ace, the thing attacked and knoked staraptor down in one hit_

"NO ONE... HURTS MY FRIENDS" Keith suddenly appeared the fired a few gunshots at the THING, it then disappeared.

"K-Keith?" choco said, "what are you doing here?"

"I well you know.. er.. i'll explain it on the way" Keith said, "can you stand up choco?"

"y-yeah im find" choco said getting up, "what was that thing anyways"

"i don't know but kate says it's extraterrestrial" Keith said, "anyways let's go meet up with kate and solana in the 2nd floor"

"okay then" Choco said. They headed out the kitchen and went upstairs.

"You guys stay here for a while i'll go get solana and kate" Keith said, he went to the room with the iron door.

"Wendy and Choco are here" Keith said as he entered

"oh everyone's here" kate said, "hey solana let's go!"

The sound of saws and screws being tightened came from the iron door, "ok" solana said, "sorry for having you to wait"

"anyways have you found lunick yet?" kate said, "he disappeared last night"

"no i haven't found him" Keith said

"oh.." solana said, "anyways let's go" she said.

**IN THE FIREPLACE ROOM**

"sorry for the wait" Keith said, "anyways i'll explain everything, Kate and ben thought it would be interesting to come here, then that monster that you just saw attacked them, we can't find ben and summer anywhere. We don't know what that thing's planning on doing. We spent the night here in this room, we decided that one of us should stay up and guard. Lunick who was on guard, then disappeared that night."

"wow.." Wendy said, "do you know what happened to lunick?"

"no not really" Kate said, "we were all fast asleep and didn't hear anything, but when we woke up i found bloodstains in the hallway i followed it but it... stopped.

"so maybe lunick's..." solana started

"we wanted to look for him but we didn't want to lose anyone else, and then keith found you guys" Kate explained

"yeah by the way where is Sven and Kellyn, i'm sure those 2 came here too" Keith said

"oh when me and kellyn were exploring downstairs, the monster attacked us, me and kellyn ran in opposite directions and i ended up in the kitchen, so that's basically what happend to me" Choco said

"and when i was exploring the 3rd and 4th floors, i heard a scream, which was probably you choco, and i went back to meet up with Sven but he was gone" Wendy said

"i see so we have... 5 missing?" Keith said sitting in a chair, "Ben, summer, Lunick, Kellyn and Sven"

"ok so Lunick disappeared, Sven disappeared, Kellyn ran somewhere else, Summer teleported somewhere, and Ben ran somewhere aswell" Solana said, "i'm sure they're safe... i think"

"ok it's settled, we'll split up into groups and try to find the others" Choco said, "i'll go with Keith, solana can go with wendy and kate"

"let's meet back here in 20 minutes" Wendy said, "by the way i found this key while searching the 3rd and 4th floors"

"meet us in the piano room once you're done" Keith said

**FIRST GROUP: KEITH AND SOLANA**

"ok there's a room i want to investigate" Solana said hurrying up the stairs, Keith followed her

"this one, the one with the piano in it" solana said, "i think there's something in this room that we haven't checked out yet"

"ok then let's examine the piano" Keith said, going over to the piano, "look! there's colored numbers on the keys"

"was there something that we needed numbers for?" solana said trying to think, "i don't think so..."

"yeah me neither" Keith said, "something that uses numbers like security, but this house isn't that high-tech, or puzzeles, or a safe?"

"maybe the books have a clue" Solana said, she went over to the bookcases and started leafing through the books

"is there any clue" Keith said. "nope there's nothing interesting in these books" Solana said

"i'll go to the other room and see if any of the books there are any interesting" Keith said, "you stay here and watch the piano"

"alright and if anything happens i'll inform you" Solana said. Keith left the room

"what was keith talking about with numbers again?" Solana puzzeled, "i forgot, oh well", She went over to the piano and stood next to it. "it's pretty weird, it feels like something happened a long time ago in this room..." She said.

"w-why do i feel this sudden chill down my spine... what the hell?" Solana began, "i know it's cold here but it usually isn't that cold"

The THING entered the room, "oh is that you keith, sorry nothing interesting has happened yet" Solana said turning around, she froze right on the spot, the thing searched the room and then was standing right in front of her, _It doesn't seem to see me, solana thought, maybe i should t-try speaking with it?_

"Hey hey! you monster thing alien extraterrestrial orgin deoxys looking purple naked dude!" Solana said, and then the thing just went out of the room, it didn't seem to see solana afterall

"solana, hey! there was nothing useful in the other room" Keith entered the room, "what about you"

"N-nothing" solana said still shaken from the thing

"what's the matter did something happen to you?" Keith said cheking the drawers

"no not really... thank god you didn't run into it though" Solana said

"huh? oh there's a clock here!" Keith said, "it says it's 9PM... but it's light out and my watch says 11AM"

"mine says 11AM too, i think that clock is broken somehow, maybe we should fix it while we're here?" Solana said, "nah never mind, let's just wait for the others"

**2ND GROUP: WENDY, KATE, AND CHOCO**

"okay kate, what does that key open?" Choco asked, "something on the first floor?"

"yeah, it says the... room in the kitchen" Kate said, "if you guys remember there was a black door in the kitchen?"

"oh yeah yeah... i kinda forgot about that" choco said, "so let's go to the first floor"

_Everyone followed Kate to the first floor to the kitchen, to the black door_

"ok then let's find out what's behind this door" Kate said, she opened the door, "nothing..."

"nothing? there can't possibly be nothing" Wendy said. "no i meant nothing important, just a bunch of books" Kate said, They entered the door.

"you're right, there is only a bunch of books in here" Wendy said, she looked at a bookcase and moved it aside, a safe was revealed. "how did you know that there was a safe there?" choco asked outstanded by wendy's predictability skills

"oh i didn't i just knew that there was something fishy about that bookcase" Wendy said, "anyways we need a code to unlock it.."

"so i guess we came here for nothing" Kate said, her phone rang. "that's weird i though that our phones didn't work in this place" Kate said, "anyways i'll answer it and make sure you two hear too"

Kate answered the phone, and a piano key was heard, then it hung up. "that's weird" choco said, "that sounded like a piano, and that was the La note that played"

"yeah, let's meet up with the others to see what's up" Kate said

**PIANO ROOM**

**Survivors: 5 (solana, keith, kate, wendy and choco)**

**missing: 5 (kellyn, lunick, sven, summer and ben)**

"hey guys" Kate said as she entered the room, "what did you guys find out"

"just that this piano has these really weird numbers on it" Keith said, "i have no idea what they mean and neither does solana"

"i see, we found a safe on the 1st floor, and also we got a call, a really weird one, and all they played was a La note on the piano and it hung up" Wendy said, "was it you guys that sent us that call?"

"no, we haven't even touched the piano" Solana said, "we also found this clock, it's unsychronized it says it's 9PM but our watches say it's 11AM"

"my watch says the same time too 11AM" Kate said, "maybe we should try breaking it?"

"yeah that's what i was thinking" wendy said, she went over to the clock and broke it

"whoa! i was watching my watch the whole time and now it's 6PM?" choco said, "but it was just 11Am a while ago"

"maybe the flow of time is getting messed up?" Kate said, "but dialga controls time, this place must have a really strong force field around it to keep dialga's force from reaching this place"

"I see... but hey kate, lunick came with us right?" Solana said scratching her head

"yeah why?" Kate said, "ok then whatever let's solve the piano riddle thing"

"huh? oh sorry that's my cellphone" solana said, she picked up her phone and heard the note Si

"t-that was weird" solana stated, "all i heard was a piano"

"whatever let's solve this as quickly as we can and then report back to Summer, ben, Kellyn and Sven" keith said

"huh?" Kate said confused

"what, did i say something wrong" keith said

"you said summer, ben, kellyn, and sven" kate said, "not that i care to correct your mistake but you forgot lunick?"

"yeah why did you just say Summer, ben, kellyn and sven, keith?" Solana said, "the ones that we have to save are summer, ben and sven? why did you say kellyn? he never came here?"

"come on what's wrong with you guys" Choco said, "we're here to save Summer and ben, right kellyn sven nor lunick came to this place"

"o-only summer and ben" Wendy said, "but i remember correctly coming here with kellyn and summer"

"i dunno but im getting confused" Kate said (lol me too),"if i remember i told ben about his place, then i came with ben, summer, keith and solana, lunick never came, and sven and kellyn got seperated from you guys?"

"why do you guys keep up bringing up those three, they didn't come here, and we're here to save summer and ben right?" Choco said

"you guys.." keith said

"what on earth is going on here" Solana said, "a-are we going mad?"

"maybe breaking that clock cause some type of disturbance in time?" Keith said, "still why doesn't dialga's power reach here, dialga does control time afterall"

"i think i have dialga registered in my styler, i'll try calling it" Kate said, "no... my styler won't work... and neither will my watch it now says it's 2AM"

"if the clock is what cause all this then we need to break some more clocks" Keith said, "one second". Keith went to the other room, and came back in with a clock and broke it

"huh? nothings happening?" kate said, "maybe we should have broken it in the room that you found it in?"

"ugh i dunno but i have this terrible headache" Keith said

**FLASHBACK TIME~!**

_"Hey it's here just like you said~" Solana said_

_"yeah i thought we never would have found it" Sven said, "i thought it was just a rumor but it's here"_

_"Yeah lets go inside!" Solana said_

"Huh? is this a memory? i-i never came here with solana... did I?" Keith thought , "i think i came here with kate and kellyn too? this memory must be wrong"

* * *

_"So are solana and Wendy really in this place" Kellyn said, "it looks a bit creepy"_

_"whatever let's check it out" Kate said_

"yes! if i remember correctly it was kate and kellyn who came here with me" Keith thought

* * *

_"so this is the haunted mansion that ben told us about" Summer said investigating the big house_

_"Y-yeah" Lunick said, "it looks a bit creepy if you look at it for a long time"_

_"what are you scared lunick?" Wendy said_

"n-no i came here with lunick, summer and wendy? so then we-" Keith thought, "no this one must be wrong too? oh god i can't take any more of these consecutive memories"

* * *

_"wow i never thought we would find this?" Ben said, "ii want to explore it let's go"_

_"sure let's go in" Keith said_

"No this isn't right... is it?" Keith said, "i didn't come here with ben did I?" (okay now im really confused)

* * *

_"Well here we are" Kate said as she got a bottle of water from her bookbag, "now to see if this mansion is really haunted"_

_"maybe we should wait for solana and summer" Ben said sitting down on a rock_

_"by the way why didn't you invite kellyn and choco?" Lunick said_

"there's something about this memory, yeah and we waited around for solana and summer to show up and i got mad at them and we then went in the house to get attacked, this memory must be correct" Keith said, "but i think i came here with kellyn too?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

"huh? hey keith are you alright?" Kate said

"y-yeah im alright" Keith said, "let's see if the others got their memories back?"

"that's why i'm saying that this piece of paper with a bunch of rectangles on it may be a clue to this piano thing!" Solana said

"it kinda looks like a hamburger" Keith said

"maybe the calls we have been receiving are some kind of hint?" Solana said

"yeah but we don't know who's been calling us, should we trust the hints they give us" Wendy said

"wendy does have a point" Keith said, "and the calls have been piano notes maybe they're somehow connected to this piano" (noooo really? *facepalm*)

"we should be getting another call though" solana said, "let's wait for it"

_10 minutes later_

Keith's phone rings. "okay here it is" keith answered the phone, "the note i got was Do"

"so if that one was A, then the notes in order are La, Si and Do, i wonder what that means" Kate said

"let's take a look at the piano then" Wendy said, "huh? i think i know how to solve it!"

"oh good, i was worried a bit" choco said

"you see these are the 3 notes that we heard" wendy said, she pressed down her fingers on the notes on the keyboard

"so that's 5, 1, 9, and 3?" Keith said, "then they're all odd numbers."

"so it's 5193?" Choco said, "if so we should go open the safe"

"no not yet, you know how the numbers have different colors to them?" wendy said, "and you know that piece of paper we found, so we have to match the numbers with the colors on the paper"

"so it's 5931?" Keith said

"yup that's the code, let's go find the safe now" wendy said

_So they solved it afterall.. Kate thought and sighed (ooohhh foreshadowing?) damn i thought i did everything right, maybe i should have given them a hint? well they solved it so whatever.. it's no use. But no, im sure that i'm not making a mistake am I? maybe i should just tell them... no.._

**1ST FLOOR: SAFE ROOM**

"so this is the safe?" Keith said, "ok then let's open it". Keith entered the right numbers and he found a key in the safe

"let's see, it opens... the study" Kate said

"the study? what the heck is the study?" Wendy said, "if we only had summer to use her psychic powers and she could tell us what's happening here" she sighed

"Oh the study, i know where that is" Solana said, she guided them to the study

"ohh ok then let's open this one" Wendy said, she opened the door, the door was painted black and had a white rug, bookcase and a bed

"huh that bookcase seems suspicious" Choco said, she moved the bookshelve aside

"oh great another door" Keith sighed, "we came here to break the clock right"

"yeah we did" wendy said, she broke the clock (and basically everyone had a flashback after that)

"anyways let's go inside the door, and see what we can find" Keith said, they opened the door and found a cellar. "we should lock the door, you know, just for the sake for security" Kate said and locked the door

Keith opened the cellar door and found a key, "Hey kate, what does this one open?" Keith asked

"It says the basement" kate said with a sigh

"okay then let's go to the BASEMENT!" Choco said, as giddy as always, she opened the door and the THING was waiting outside

"Kate?" Keith said. "yeah" kate whispered back

"use your smokescreen strategy" Keith whispered.

Kate ordered for cyndaquil to use smokescreen, smoke filled the room. The THING crashed into the wall giving the rangers the opportunity to escape, they ran out the door. They went back to the fireplace room, it basically was the only room that was safe.

"Guys i need to show you something" Solana said, she reached for the door

"But we just go here" Keith whined, "why do we need to go?"

"i have a feeling that we should follow solana" Kate said, "anyway what do you want to show us"

"c'mon, i made a room" Solana said, "remember the iron door? well i built a room in there"

"ohh that's why you said it was big somehow" Keith remembered, "w-wait how did you build it"

"do you guys remember why we were late, it's because i was packing some extra stuff, i brought tools, etc." Solana said, "i didn't know that we had to face that thing, but lunick always said that extra is always better, especially when exploring a place this odd"

"ok then, i see what you're saying" Wendy implied

Solana led them to the room with the iron door, inside was magnificent, it was a table with chairs, plenty of food, beds, etc.

"wow solana, how did you build this so quick" Keith said, "and how did you get all this food, and chairs... beds?"

"I have great building skills" Solana said, "anyways enough chit-chat, the key we found was the basement one right?"

"yeah, but first things first, we should settle this memory confusion" Keith said, "when we broke the clock i got a lot of false memories"

"same here, i didn't know what to believe" Choco said, "some of them i knew were fake, and others i wasn't sure about"

"ok then here's what we should do, we should forget our memories that we know are false and believe in the ones we know are true" Kate said, "i came here with Keith, Summer, Ben, Lunick and Solana, the ones that are missing are lunick, Sven, summer, ben and Kellyn."

"yeah and i came with Choco, kellyn, and Sven" Wendy said, "we were attacked by that wretched monster, and Kellyn and Sven are missing"

"ok then, for now let's eat a bit before we go to the basement" Keith said sitting down in a chair, "who knows we may find the others there"

_1 HOURS LATER_

The group went cautiously downstairs into the hallway, they made sure that the THING didn't see them, they opened the basement door and went in it.

"Well looks like we're here" Kate said, "let's lock the door and make sure that the monster doesn't get in here" Kate locked the door.

The basement smelled like a sewer, kate and the others had to cover their noses with their jackets.

"gah it smells like something died in here!" Solana complained, they went into a door and somehow it smelled a little better then before

"i feel like i'm going to throw up" Keith said clenching his stomach

"remember we're here to find the others" choco said, "let's start with this door" she opened the door, ahead was another door and ahead another door, and surprisingly they were all open.

"i wonder where all these doors lead to?" Wendy said

The kept opening doors and going into new rooms, "i don't see any clocks in these rooms" Choco said.

"Very observant" Wendy said, "ok this better be the last door, i'm tired of opening and closing doors"

They opened the last door, and found another hallway which had 2 doors

"ok well this is new" solana said sarcastically, "MORE FREAKING DOORS, i swear when i get out of here i will burn this place down and make sure no one hears of this EVER AGAIN"

"wow solana, i've never seen you get angry since we came here" Keith said -_-'

"I feel like we should open the left one" choco said and proceeded to open the left door, "OMG"

"what what is it?" Solana said, she went over to the door and was speechless, her jaw dropped

"what?" Keith said

_Looks like they found it, Kate thought, i knew that this would happen.. better keep watch on the monster though_

* * *

Me: muahahah i love putting cliffhangers at the end of the chapters C:

Kate: lololol

keith: wait, why is kate like thinking stufff like, Looks like they found it and I should have given them a hint? HOLY JESUS IS THIS FORESHADOWING? what's foreshadowing?

me: *facepalm*

prussia: kesesese :D

me: don't tell, or i kill u

prussia: ._.

summer: why the hell do i have psychic powers?

me: cuz i say so :3

Prussia: stay tuned and don't forget to comment, the awsome me will now go get something to eat *leaves*

LATERS~3


	3. The library LOL

Pokemon Ranger and the Haunted Mansion

Chapter 3

Me: God dammit! i just re-read through the first 2 chapters and WHY ME NO COME UP WITH BETTER DIOLOUGE! *smacks head repeatedly on keyboard*

Prussia: kesesesese it must suck for you, the awesome me only has to do nothing

Me: ._. me hate u so much, DISCLAIMER!

prussia: kessese, Haruka doesn't own any characters in the story except her OC's and of course she doesn't own the awesome me :D

me: _ *gives him death stare*.. anyways i'll make up some better diolouge and sorry it ook me so long to write this chapter, my stupid dog was barking all day and i had to shut him up, and also i got lazy halfway through XD

Prussia: *poke* *poke*

Me: DAMMIT STOP POKING ME *hits him with binder*

Kate: seriously, you two never grow up =_="

Kellyn: Okay first things first, AM I IN THIS CHAPTER?

me: yes... LOL JUST KIDDING Nope you're not in this chapter XD.. but you're mentioned hehe and i just noticed that the 5 people who aren't missing, keith is the only guy in the group.. XD *uncontrollably laughs*

Keith: sucks for me T_T|||

Summer: WHOO let's get this chapter started

me: *whines* but i dun't wanna write =_=~ *secretly stalling watching hetalia* marukaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu boku hetalia!~~ ve =A=

* * *

**Setting: DAMMIT, it's in the House, and it's going to be in the house the whole story..**

**Author's P.O.V (3rd point of view i think it's called?)**

Behind the left door in the room, the rangers found Summer, she had bags under her eyes and bruises on her arms, you could tell that she looked extremely tired. Keith went into the room and tried to wake summer up, she didn't respond.

"H-hey summer you okay?" Keith said, he started to shake her faster but she still didn't respond. After a while solana entered the room and then the others did aswell.

"do you think she's dead?" Solana asked, she got out a bottle of whatever and tried giving it to summer but summer still didn't move

"no she can't be dead" Kate said, she shook summer quickly, "i somehow think she's stalling?".

"stalling? how can she be stallin?" Wendy said, she looked really worried. For a while the rangers thought that summer was gone, but then she moved, just a little, that you could tell that she wasn't dead, then she opened her eyes.

"hahaha i totally go you guys~" Summer said then burst out laughing, "wow kate, im surprised you figured out that i was stalling"

"oh don't EVER do that again!" Solana said, she sighed. Kate and Solana helped summer up to her feet, and gave her a bottle of water to drink.

"Hey summer how did you end up here?" Keith asked, "and why do you look like someone punched you?"

"oh you see when I arrived this thing attacked me, ben, solana, and lunick. I used my psychic power to teleport but it seems this place has blocked it so i couldn't teleport far, i ran to a door ahead." Summer said drinking the water, "i tripped and fell down the stairs, that's why i got these bruises on my arms, and i got through the doors and ended up here. Luckily the monster wasn't chasing me"

"wow, and do you know where ben is?" Keith asked

"oh he ran in a different direction than i did" Summer began, "i don't know where he ended up but he ran north i think?". Wendy investigated the room, she broke another clock.

"H-hey what was that flashback that i got just now" Summer said. Wendy explained what the flashback's were about and investigated the room once more to make sure that she didn't miss anything.

"let's go, summer you said that ben ran northward of the first floor, right?" solana said, "then let's go and try to find him!". The rangers all walked out of the basement and they were back on the 1st floor, and went northward to find a stylish bedroom

"it looks very fancy in here" Wendy said, "there's a porcelain vase and a chandelier". Wendy went into the room and investigated a bit, after a while summer and choco went in, kate, keith and solana stayed outside to look out for the monster.

"I don't see ben anywhere" Summer said, "HEY BEN, IF YOU'RE IN HERE THEN SAY SOMETHING!" she sighed and procceded looking in the room. _I think Ben's not in here, summer thought, if he was he would have probably already responded, he is a chicken when it comes to monsters.._ _and probably left the room_

"I can't find him anywhere!" Wendy said, "okay if he's not in this pile of bed sheets then we're going to look somewhere else." Wendy kicked the pile of bed sheets

"Ow hey! Don't kick me! OH im sorry, please don't kill me Mr. monster!" A voice from the bed sheets said, "i'll do anything i'll swear, just don't kill me! I don't want to die, i'm too young to die and i'm a coward, i'm pathetic at least! I JUST DON'T WANT TO DIIEEE!"

"huh?" Summer said, "i recognize that voice, ben? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Summer rushed to the pile of bed sheets, and dug through them to find ben cowering with his eyes closed, Summer shook him, he was flabergasted at first and then cried tears of joy and hugged summer.

"W-wow Ben I didn't know you were such a coward ^_^"" Summer said, she sweat dropped and helped ben, who was still crying, stand up.

"there's nothing interesting in here" Choco said, "there's no clock, and i can't find any clues..". Choco said, she tried to move the bookshelves but still no clues, there was nothing in the room that was particularly interesting, then choco knocked on the walls.

"what in the world are you doing choco, how is knocking on the walls going to help us?" Wendy said, choco explained that she was trying to see if there was any hidden objects in the walls, then wendy started to knock on the walls too. Keith came into the room, once he saw ben, he burst out laughing making fun of him for being such a crybaby.

"Hey, you would do the same if you were in his situation!" Summer said, she asked wendy and choco if they found anything.

"No not yet.." choco said, she then knocked on the floor, "there may be a secret door hidden in the floor", they all sweat dropped. _Wow i knew that chocolate was determined to find something once she put her mind to it, but i didn't know she was this determined, Summer thought, ugh... i feel queasy, i haven't eaten in a while..._

"Hey guys!" Solana yelled from outside the door, "we need some assistance!". Everyone wondered if the monster had solana and kate trapped and was ready to kill them, of course they hurried out the door, except choco who kept inspecting the floor.

"What? Is the monster attacking?" Keith said. Solana explained that they saw the monster in the hallway, but didn't pay any attention to them, even when kate tried to catch it's attention by throwing a book at it.

"It didn't seem to notice us at all" Kate said, "it's like it was being controlled by something.. i think? By the way where is choco?". Wendy explained that she was determined to find something interesting in the stylish room, they all went back in and they were all surprised by what they saw, they found choco putting her ear on the floor.

"Choco! are you nuts?" Wendy said, "what are you doing". Choco explained that when she was checking the floor, she heard someone talking below, and that she put her ear against the floor to hear what they were saying.

"what the hell? we're supposed to be the only ones in here" Summer said, "then who the hell is here, could it be lunick and sven that are down there?"

"No it's not lunick.. or sven. Remember guys we lost Lunick on the 2nd floor, and Sven is lost on the 2nd floor aswell" Solana said putting her ear on the floor. Ben asked what was going on and Keith explained all that had happened, and apologized for calling him a crybaby.

"You guys only mentioned lunick and Sven? DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER KELLYN?" Kate said, "if you remember he's lost too". Everyone laughed. _Great these guys are impossible, if i remember correctly he... Kate thought, well Dammit! We've got to find Kellyn quick or else.._

"C'mon what are they saying?" Wendy said, "what are they talking about?". Choco got up, she was shivering and her face was red.

"What? What?" ben panicked, "did they say something important?". A loud bang was heard downstairs, and a few people shouting, something crashed and people we're running up the stairs. Everyone stood there silent, none of them uttered a sound, when everything started to quiet down downstairs, ben panicked more. The people downstairs were going up the stairs at a fast pace.

"Quick let's get out of here and go to the library, quick!" Solana said, she also heard what the people downstairs were talking about. Everyone evacuated the stylish room, and ran quickly to the library which was just a few doors next to the front door. They arrived there first, and locked the door.

"well... What was that for!" Keith shouted, he sat down in a chair cursing under his breath. The others sat down aswell, trying to catch their breath. Sounds of steps were heard in the hallway, a girl was heard complaining on how it was cold, and another person, a guy, was trying to shut her up.

_I wonder who those people could be? Solana thought, by what they said, i think i know who they are but im not sure... and that thing there after... i'm pretty sure it's in the library, i mean were else can a book by Amun be? _"Hey guys" Solana whispered, "let's wait a while here, after they leave the floor i'll explain everything to you guys"

"I'll explain too!" choco squealed, Kate and summer told her to be quiet. One of the people out there heard choco and started towards the door they were in, if they discovered them it would be a problem.

"Hey! Is there anyone in there?" A guy from outside said, he started knocking on the door, and a the girl who was complaining told him to quit making all the ruckus, the guy then went away. No more noise was heard after that, it seemed like they went upstairs.

"oh god that scared me..." Solana sighed, "choco learn to be quiet once in a while!". Choco apologized for being so hyper, and solana forgave her. "i'll tell you what i heard" solana said.

"Anyways choco heard more then I did but it was clear what those people were looking for" Solana started, "Summer and ben, when you were in oblivia, you heard of Amun's mansion.. it was east of tilt town on mitonga island?"

"Oh yeah i remember" Summer said, "it's a mansion that was once owned by Amun, he wrote many books about oblivia's past. How does that relate to this mansion here in almia?". Choco started leafing through books on the bookshelves.

"Amun wrote about other things not just oblivia's past" Solana said, "They are apparantly looking for a book by Amun, they didn't say what it was called but they said it contained something about this mansion, and something about a Celebi." Solana started arranging the bookbags on the table.

"A book ... about this mansion?" Keith said, "and if it has a celebi, then it must have time travel with it because celebi's are known for time travel". Kate went to help choco and started to leaf through books.

"alright then, it's settled!" Ben said, "let's search for the book!". "what since when are you in charge -_-"" Summer said surprised, anyways whatever they started looking through books on the bookshelves, but none of them could find any book about this mansion or a celebi for that matter. They started to give up, but choco, who's determination was strong, looked in the walls or anywhere strange that someone might have hidden the book.

"c'mon choco, just give up" summer said, she collapsed on the chair, "there's no book in here that's by amun". Choco still started looking, she looked almost everywhere, except she missed a small hidden opening in the wall, that was covered by wallpaper.

"I can't find it.." Choco whined, "maybe.. you're right summer?". Keith, feeling sorry for choco started looking for the book himself, stating that maybe she missed a spot, then he came to the hidden opening, in the wall, he stared at it for a long time and then knocked on the wall, it made a hollow sound so he figured that there was something in there.

"hey guys check this out" Keith said, "it makes a hollow sound when you knock on it", everyone went over to were keith was, kate knocked on the wall and said that there was definatley something in there. Kate went for he bookbag, and took out a piece of a broken plate, she started tearing the wallpaper off, to reveal a small hidden opening.

"Oh there's something in there" Ben said, he reached into the opening and pulled out a book. They looked inside the first page and it said, "The strange mansion" By Amun. Ben started flipping through the pages and through about halfway through the book, in a chapter it said "Celebi and Time travel". So they figured that this was the book they've been looking for, they all sat down on the table._  
_

"I wish we could read it" Solana said, "but it's night out and there's no lamps or any candles in this library". Solana told them that Lunick had packed flashlights in their bookbags, and took out a flashlight and some batteries, solana opened the book to the first chapter, the book was written in strange letters resembling the pokemon unown.

"It's either that amun was very strange, or this is written in the acient writings of unown" Ben said, "can anyone here read unown and translate the letters?". Solana said she had studied the unown writings but wasn't sure that she could read it or translate, keith had never even heard of their language. It seemed hopeless, at first.

_maybe i should lend them a hand, kate thought, they sure could use it. Of course if i do translate this then they might figure out about the mansion and the person who lived here, of course I already know what happened here in the past..._

"Guys i know how to read unown" Kate said, she leaned over to the book, she grabbed a notebook from her bookbag. The others were confused at first that kate actually knew unown, but once she started transtlating everyone was convinced that she knew how to read and translate from unown to english.

"so... what does it say" Choco said when she saw that kate had already translated one page. Kate read it out loud for everyone to hear

_"Please whoever that is reading the book, do not enter the mansion in Vein forest. It's haunted by a Purple demon, i went there once. I will tell you my experience of it in this book. Currently I left oblivia to see the world, and i ended up in the almia region. In chicole village, i was hearing of this rumor that a mysterious mansion in Vein forest, was haunted. Of course i decided to check it out myself, what a huge mistake I made. Inside the mansion, first thing I saw was how clean the mansion was, since this was a haunted mansion, i would expect paranormal things like flying dishes or chairs moving by themselves but no what I saw was far more terrifying. What I saw was a purple demon staring straight at me, it didn't seem to notice me, maybe it's blind I thought, but I thought too soon. The thing lashed out an attack on me, luckily it missed, but I myself was terrified, I ran to the nearest door, and I found myself in a room with millions of books, I guessed it was a library."_

"So Amun came to this mansion long ago" Ben said, "and he saw the same monster, or demon as he called it". Solana started setting up the sleeping bags, it was midnight and everyone was half asleep, except for choco who was already sleeping. Suddenly something moved, and a couple of books fell to the floor, everyone froze.

* * *

Me: I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS btw this was a REALLY short chapter cause i was lazy so yeah ;A;

Kate: LOL i wonder who is in the library with them... mmmhhmm XD

me: don't tell _

Keith: who's amun

me: *facepalm* anyways GO TO BULBAPEDIA GOO THERE JUST GO or youtube

Summer: are you OK?

me: no, this was mentioned like... 2 months ago but i'm still ssooooo exited for the new pokemon games that are going to come out this august C:, and there was a bunch of spoilers, and the girls name is Mei, so cute and the guys name is Kyouhei and the stupid rivals name is Hue, like color, hue or something XD

Kellyn: ok ok calm down -_-"

me: i seriously can't wait, BUT when i figured that the games were going to be released in august i was like nooo, i mean c'mon seriously well my school starts in august. Screw you school, ima play some pokemon in august :3. WHOO NEW BW2 GAMES GONNA COME OUT IN LIKE uh.. about 2 months i think? cause it's june and uh... yeah like 2 months

Ben: oh yeah, WHY U MAKE ME CRYBABY IN STORY ;A;

me: CAUSE I CAN :)

Prussia: Don't forget to review X3

LATERS~


End file.
